1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an interface module with a modular jack, for use in telecommunications systems. In particular the invention relates to such a module for providing a plug-in connection at the interface between a telephone company line and a customers telephone wiring at their premises.
2. Related Art
With the development of the division between telephone company and customer, the telephone company providing the service to the customers premises and the customer being responsible for the telephone wiring on their premises, and apparatus connected thereto, it has been decided that an interface or demarcation be provided between telephone company lines and customers wiring. It has also been decided that a plug-in facility at such interface be provided.